Technical Field
The present invention relates to an antenna structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pivotable antenna structure.
Description of Related Art
In general, antenna is a part of wireless transmission for transmitting and receiving electromagnetic waves, and is usually made of conductor material or dielectric material. For applying to different frequency ranges, the antenna should have different shapes and sizes. However, the general build-in antenna of the wireless transmitting device with fixed shape and size cannot be adjusted easily.
The length of the antenna is longer, the efficiency is better. In order to increase the convenience, the telescope antenna is provided. However, the maximum length of the telescope antenna is also restricted, that is, the length of the telescope antenna is also limited.
Furthermore, when the telescope antenna is lengthened but could not be adjusted with the intensity of the signal, the efficiency of the antenna still is limited. For solving the said problem, the telescope antenna with a pivoting portion for adjusting the direction to receive the signal is provided.
However, the length of the said telescope antenna is fixed, so that the telescope antenna cannot receive the wider range of the signal. The pivoting portion of the telescope antenna only can be connected to the base or external device for adjusting the direction due to the restricted length of the antenna, so that the adjusted direction of the antenna is limited. Therefore, if the antenna has the flexible length an angle, and the shape or size can be adjusted easily, the efficiency and convenience can be enhanced.